The present invention relates to a pouch for holding smoking accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable pouch which includes a loop arrangement within the pouch for holding smoking accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,921 (the ""921 patent) describes a foldable smoker""s pouch which includes two panels which are folded over one another and enclose smoker""s requirement and accessories. A band holder inside the pouch forms two loops for holding some of the smoking accessories. The first loop is formed between the two panels. The second loop is formed by extending the band through a pair of slits in one of the panels.
This loop configuration has the drawback that, when the pouch is formed from materials other than leather, the slits in a panel cause accelerated deterioration of its material. For example, if the pouch is made from a woven fabric material, the area containing the slits will fray or unravel.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a smoker""s pouch which accommodates smoking accessories and remains structurally intact, regardless of the material used for its construction.
The present invention attempts to solve the above problems by providing a pouch for smoking accessories which incorporates smoker""s articles securement loops without compromising the integrity of the material used for the pouch construction.
The pouch includes a first outside panel and a second outside panel connected at a folding section. The first and second panels are foldable relative each other between an open position and a closed position. The pouch further includes a first pocket panel inside the first outside panel and a second pocket panel inside the second outside panel. A closable storage satchel or pouch may be attached to the first pocket panel. It can hold loose tobacco, for example.
A double-loop arrangement is attached to the second pocket panel. The double-loop arrangement is preferably formed from a single loop of flexible, slightly elastic material which is secured to the second pocket panel and is shaped to define two different size loops. The double loop arrangement is attached to the second pocket panel without insertion in slits or other holes in the second pocket partition. Without slits or other holes in the material comprising the pouch, the pouch can be constructed of any desired material, including leather, canvas, vinyl, a non-woven material or the like. More significantly, the pouch, or at least its pocket panels, can be economically constructed from any natural or synthetic woven material without suffering fraying, unraveling or any similar accelerated degradation of the pouch material due to the attachment and subsequent use or manipulation of the loop arrangement.
In an alternate embodiment, a separate smoker""s accessories supporting loop may be disposed on or attached to the second pocket panel.